


Couldn't Be Sweeter

by Rhi_dono14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is taking a day off from hunting to look over the past. The constant reminder that he was soulless is paining him, so he decides to stop off at the closest coffee shop. He didn't expect what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Be Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing about Sabriel so I just thought I'd write about the first thing that came into my head... I hope you like it!

Sam Winchester pulled up outside a very old-fashioned looking coffee shop in a stolen Mercedes-Benz W123. The car was a sickly yellow colour that actually hurt Sam's eyes, but he knew he needed to get away and so he had to make do. The exterior was made of Brazilian Walnut wood that had cracked partially. One the window of the store, it advertised many of their herbal teas and lots of sweet flavoured coffees. It had been a long time since the younger Winchester had been able to take a break from hunting. When Sam glanced through the window, he noticed that the coffee shop was mostly empty and there were about two baristas working behind the counter. It was obvious that they were both content about their job because they were rushing back and forth guaranteeing their tea and coffee was to the best standard. Sam was kind of relieved when he knew the place would be empty as it meant he could have his thoughts to himself. Sam reached for the handle of the car and pushed the door away from him. It made an awful creak as the door swung open. Forgetting how tall he is, the young Winchester smacked his head against the door frame as he attempted to get up.

" _Fuck!_ " Sam yelled and grimaced in pain. He pulled his hand up to his head as he ducked out of the car and slammed the door. He stumbled towards the door of the coffee shop and pushed the door, only to realise it had a handle to pull. He really couldn't focus on much over the past couple of weeks. Everything had been so hard to deal with that he just didn't know what to do anymore. Once Sam had opened the door and approached the counter, he squinted as he looked at the menu. Espresso. He just needed and Espresso. He dragged his palm away from the side of his head and placed it at the counter, not removing his eyes from the menu.

"What can I get you, sir?" a voice said softly. Sam thought he recognised his voice, but he was no where near anyone he knew right now. He brought his hand back to his head and ruffled his hair.

"I'll just get an Espresso, thank you" Sam replied. He gazed at the man standing before him and smiled. The man stared for a moment with a smile on his face, before turning around to prepare his drink.

"Is this to drink in? Or will you be taking it away with you?" the voice asked.

"Err... to drink in..." Sam waddled over to a table by the window and sat down. He had a large headache and he was sure it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Although, it wasn't just physical pain that he could feel, but mental pain as well. Every second he was reminded that he was soulless not that long ago and how he killed people he knew. The thought of it just made his stomach flip. He placed his head in both of his hands and sighed. Why did he have to be soulless? Why did bad stuff always happen to him? He is in agony and nothing could cure that. Bad stuff would always happen to him and his brother. Another thing, Dean was never willing to let him go, and to be honest, Sam didn't think he could let Dean go either. The one problem with their job was that they are working together. They are each others weaknesses and always will be.

"Excuse me, sir? I have your Espresso!" the voice interrupted enthusiastically. He heard the soft clink of china hitting the table... but then there was another clink. Sam glanced up at the man before him who had now picked up a very sweet smelling coffee. He took a sip and grinned.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sam puzzled. He squinted again, but it didn't help him recognise who this man was.

"That upsets me, Sammy! Would you know if I put on a doctors outfit and tennis shoes?" the man pondered, he removed the hat from his head and ruffled his hair. The young Winchester sat up-straight and stared at the man in front of him. Tennis shoes? That rung the biggest bell in his head, until he suddenly realised.

" _Gabriel?!_ " he exclaimed as he lurched back in his seat. "B-but you're supposed to be _dead!_ "

"Hey! That's mean." Gabriel took another few sips of his coffee. "Did you miss me?" he winked and chuckled.

"How did you survive? We found your body afterwards and you were _definitely_ dead this time!" Sam stated. He couldn't understand why he'd survived Lucifer. _Lucifer._ He's not a normal angel, he's the worst of all the angels.

"Come on, Sasquatch. You really think I'd let my brother kill me? Please" he sniggered. "I knew my brother would want to kill me, so I took precautions. I wasn't named the Trickster for nothing y'know" Gabriel laughed.

"So, you played a trick on Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Double tricked him! Made him believe I was tricking him, to trick him again. Best move I've ever made... Are you not going to drink your Espresso? I made it for you!"

"Sorry..." Sam wrapped his hand around his drink and took a couple of sips.

"So, how long are you going to be avoiding your brother and your past?" Sam flinched and took another sip from his drink. "Look, the past happened and there's not much you can do about it. Just go back to your motel room, get some rest and continue tomorrow as you normally do" Gabriel advised.

"When did you start giving out advice?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he finished his Espresso.

"I've done a _lot_ of things I regret, but here I am. Considering I carry the only weapon that can kill me, I could just end it right now! But I don't." Gabriel finished his mug of coffee and smiled. "See you soon, Sammy." Sam smiled back and stood up too. He knew Gabriel was right.

Once Sam had returned to his motel room, he threw his jacket on the floor and climbed onto the bed. Tomorrow, he was going to wake up with a smile on his face, remind himself that he can change the future and recover from his mistakes and go back to Dean. Gabriel was right, he needed to do right in his future to make up for what he has done wrong. He was surprised that Gabriel admitted to regretting stuff he had done. Maybe the Gabriel he used to know had changed. The young Winchester buried his face in a pillow and quickly drifted off into the best sleep he'd had in a very long time.


End file.
